


Possession

by FuryRed



Series: Genosha Prison Blues [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Erik is Evil, M/M, Poor Charles, Possessive Erik, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: In Genosha Prison there was one inmate in charge- a resolute and determined man, who ran the complex like his own personal kingdom.
Given his status, Erik was accustomed to getting what he wanted. However, since the day he’d met Charles, Erik had quickly come to realise that not everyone could be tamed quite so easily…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



> I may have had so much fun writing you a sequel that I started a series...

 

 

When Charles had been young he’d thought numerous times about where his life might take him. He’d thought about being a teacher, a doctor, or a scientist. He’d thought about travelling the world. He’d thought about getting married and starting a family. What he hadn’t thought about was getting locked up in prison for eighteen months and becoming the personal plaything of the institution’s most formidable inmate…

Since Charles had arrived at Genosha Prison several weeks previously he’d immediately found himself at the mercy of his surroundings; forced into a coupling against his own wishes due to the harsh and visceral nature of prison life.

Charles didn’t have a choice really. Very quickly Erik had made his desires clear, and Charles was left with two options- live without Erik’s protection and risk getting picked off by one of the other inmates, or submit.

But although Charles was inclined to follow Erik’s command, that didn’t mean he was willing to make things quite so easy for Erik…

Erik had taken Charles once before, and whilst a small part of Charles had hoped that would be the end of it, in reality he knew more was coming. The next time Erik caught up with Charles he had been in the prison library, quietly reading and generally just keeping to himself. He’d been so engrossed in his book he hadn’t even noticed that the library had abruptly emptied, not until he felt his skin prickle with anticipation and he looked up to find Erik staring down at him.

There were words between them- soft from Erik, shrill from Charles. In the end talking was pointless though, and Charles had soon found himself bent over the desk he’d been reading at with Erik close behind him. He’d made a good show of fighting off Erik beforehand- even succeeding in catching Erik in the mouth with an errant elbow, but it was to no avail.

Erik kept his hand on the back of Charles’ neck, holding him in place as he pulled Charles’ trousers down before removing his cock and rubbing it against Charles’ ass. Like the last occasion, Erik at least had the decency to use lube to prep Charles for sex, but it was a courtesy barely worth considering when it came to the reality of what was happening.

Charles closed his eyes, legs shaking as he felt Erik’s cock begin its intrusion into his body.

After that, Charles tried much harder to be aware of his surroundings- forever wary of other inmates and even guards, and always quick to move with the herd any time he sensed a shift. For a short while it seemed to work, but deep down Charles knew that whatever security he could attain would never last.

When Erik came to Charles’ cell one night, Charles was ready for him. He pretended to have given up- simply sitting back on his bed with his knees folded up to his chest as Erik sat down next to him, avoiding Erik’s eyes and staring hotly across the room. Erik had a split-lip after their previous encounter, which was somewhat satisfying to Charles but barely a consolation given the damage Erik had done in return. Charles still ached after their run-in days previously; an ever-present twinge in his backside that served to remind him of Erik’s claim upon his body.

Charles was still refusing to look at Erik, even as Erik reached forward to place a hand on Charles’ knee, fingers tracing the surface in small circular motions as Erik edged closer on the mattress. It always seemed to start like this- cautious and gentle at first, until Charles put up a fight and Erik’s behaviour grew distinctly more assertive.

Erik moved to sit with his legs folded underneath him on the bed, both hands resting on Charles’ knees as he watched Charles’ face intently. There was a long pause, like Erik was trying to assess Charles’ reaction, before Erik used his hands to roughly push Charles’ knees apart so he could move into the space in-between. Erik’s breath was warm on Charles’ face as he drew closer, his hands sliding down Charles’ thighs towards his crotch, the feeling causing Charles to tremble uncertainly.

“Charles, look at me…”

Charles could feel himself shaking as he turned his head back towards Erik, finding Erik watching him intently, his face stoic as always but his eyes soft and his mouth yearning. Erik’s gaze dropped down to Charles’ lips as he moved closer, and Charles allowed Erik to come within an inch of their mouths meeting before he struck.

Reaching into the small space between the mattress and the wall, Charles retrieved a metal spoon that had been sharpened at one end and brought it back over, slamming it down into Erik’s thigh with all the strength he had. There was an agonised shout from Erik in response as he abruptly reeled backwards, tumbling off the side of the bed with the spoon still embedded in his leg. Charles tried to react quickly- launching himself from the bed also and attempting to run towards the door, but he was hampered by Erik seizing him on one ankle.

The wind was knocked out of Charles as he crashed to the floor, thrashing and struggling as he felt both of Erik’s hands begin to grasp at him more firmly. Charles didn’t even look back, he simply kicked out behind him, hearing a soft thud and a resultant groan before Erik’s grip relented and Charles was able to scramble to his feet and run from the room.

Charles didn’t see Erik for over a week after that. He heard that Erik was in the infirmary, and the dried blood Charles found on the floor of his cell when he returned confirmed that damage had certainly been done. The realisation that he had seriously hurt Erik was only a small comfort to Charles, considering he didn’t yet know what the repercussions of his actions would be. It was likely things would go one of two ways- either Erik would take Charles’ attack as a reason to desist, or he would continue on as usual and make Charles pay for his insolence.

When Charles saw Erik again he’d been in the prison showers. Well, ‘saw’ perhaps wasn’t quite the right word- Charles never saw anything, rather he felt Erik in the form of a force pressing up behind him and shoving him against the wall. Charles cried out- his voice echoing off the tiles and sounding shrill and loud and desperate, but no one came to assist.

All attempts at any form of coaxing were gone. Erik pinned Charles against the wall, holding him in place with one forearm placed across Charles’ shoulder blades as he manoeuvred himself into position. When Charles felt Erik’s cock make forceful entrance, he made a mental note that clearly violence would not be the way to win against this man.

With all hopes of dissuading Erik’s actions using force diminished, Charles’ attention quickly turned towards thinking of other ways to cope with the situation he found himself in. There was really only one possibility: escape.

When Charles had initially come to the prison he’d still considered himself a law-abiding citizen, and he’d planned to just keep his head down and do his time until his sentence was served. Now though, he knew that wasn’t an option. The only problem was, getting out of the prison was likely to prove extremely difficult.

Genosha Prison was a high security facility; it had to be, given all the dangerous mutants kept within its walls. The entire perimeter of the complex had the power to render all mutant abilities useless, which meant that Charles’ best chance of escaping was to somehow get outside the prison walls so that he could once again use his telepathy. Charles was privy to information about the facility, given that he’d taken it upon himself to research it during his civilian life, and he knew what he needed to do in order to escape.

All the locks and security measures throughout the prison were controlled by one thing: adamantium. The metal was rare and indestructible, so of course it was an ideal material to use to create keys- keys which could not be replicated, given that other metals were a poor substitute. Even if a prisoner was able to get their hands on some adamantium, Charles doubted they would know what to do with it, and they certainly wouldn’t know how to craft it into shape. Charles, however, was different. In his former life he’d read up on anything and everything pertaining to mutant affairs, and consequently he was only too aware of how the acquisition of adamantium might be used to aid his escape.

But just how was Charles going to get his hands on the metal?

He knew the answer before he was ready to accept it. There was just one person capable of retrieving such an artefact for Charles. The only question was, just what was Charles going to have to give up in order to get it?

 

 

 

Erik glanced up from the book he was reading at the sound of shuffling- finding Charles in front of him, slowly making his way into the room. It was unexpected, certainly, but a welcome surprise, and Erik immediately felt his cock stir in interest upon seeing those wide blue eyes and perfect pink lips; a conditioned response- more Pavlov’s cock than Pavlov’s dog.

Placing the book to the side of him on the bed, Erik watched Charles hungrily and waited for the telepath to make his intentions known. He didn’t though, and the way Charles looked so apprehensive only heightened Erik’s feelings of excitement.

“Did you want something, Charles?” Erik asked eventually, raising his eyebrows. Charles flashed Erik an uncertain glance in response, before standing up straight and folding his arms across his chest as his expression shifted into one of determination.

“I need something from you”.

A wide grin slowly began to form on Erik’s face which immediately made Charles hold up his hands and shake his head in annoyance.

“No, don’t get any funny ideas, Erik- I’m not talking about… well, whatever it is you’re thinking about”.

“No…?”

“No. I need something from the outside world, and I hear you’re the person to ask”.

Erik continued to regard Charles in amusement. “What is it?”

“Adamantium”.

Finally, Erik’s grin faded. He watched Charles carefully, moving to sit on the side of the bed with his forearms resting on his thighs.

“What do you want that for?” Erik enquired.

“It doesn’t matter why I want it…” Charles grumbled. “Can you get it or not?”

“I think it does matter, Charles. If I get caught bringing in contraband I could get into a lot of trouble, so I’d at least like to know what I’m risking my security for”.

Charles huffed out an unimpressed noise. “Come on, Erik- everyone knows you’re responsible for the majority of the illegal smuggling that goes in this place. It’s not like I’m asking you to do something unprecedented, I’d just like you to add one little item to your shopping list”.

“And what would I get in return for honouring your request?”

Charles shot Erik an icy glare. “Have I not given you enough already?” he scowled.

Erik leaned back, smirking slightly. “Perhaps, but please remember that everything you’ve done for me so far has been payment for your safety. Don’t forget where you are, Charles- prison is a very dangerous place, and without my protection God only knows what horrific things might have happened to you”.

“Horrific things _have_ happened to me- _you_ did them”.

“It could have been much worse, Charles”, Erik replied, deathly calm. “I never hurt you. Others would have, particularly after the way you fought back. I don’t normally let people strike me, Charles, so you should consider yourself lucky that you’re still in one piece”.

Charles huffed out a disgusted noise as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away, but he didn’t offer further protest.

“So…” Erik began, waiting until Charles looked back before continuing. “If adamantium is what you want then I can get it for you, but you need to do something for me first”.

“What do you want…?” Charles murmured, looking distinctly nervous.

Erik reached out a hand towards Charles. “Drop that sheet and come over here”.

Charles bit his lip, before reaching behind to lower a sheet that covered the bars of the cell and provided them with what could almost be considered privacy. He crossed the room towards Erik in uncertain steps, like he was approaching a wild animal that he feared would bite him.

As it turned out, Charles was right to be cautious. As soon as Charles was close enough Erik reached out to grab him, pulling Charles close and pushing him down so he lay sprawling across Erik’s lap, using one arm to press against Charles’ upper back to keep him in place as he swiftly pulled Charles’ trousers down.

“Hey!” Charles protested, writhing in Erik’s lap and trying to escape. It was to no avail though- Erik kept Charles firmly situated as he drew one hand slowly across Charles’ buttocks, enjoying the feel of soft skin before he lifted his hand up and brought it down again with a resounding whack.

Charles let out a yelp as Erik spanked him, but he stopped struggling so frantically which pleased Erik.

“You really thought you could stab me and I wouldn’t make you pay for it?” Erik murmured, palm gracing Charles’ buttocks once more before he lifted his hand and delivered another slap. The colour of Charles’ skin was beginning to turn pink and Erik found the look delightful, as evidenced by the fact that his cock had begun to harden rapidly.

“You really hurt my feelings, Charles…” Erik continued, landing Charles with another two smacks in quick succession, listening to the whimpers Charles was making and smiling softly. Erik was noticeably hard now; his cock jutting up against his trousers and pressing against Charles’ stomach. With each blow Erik landed on Charles’ ass the telepath would yelp and squirm, rubbing against Erik’s erection and increasing Erik’s excitement.

“I thought long and hard about how I might punish you during that week I spent in the infirmary…” Another slap. “I have a lot of very vivid ideas…” And another. “I just hope you’re ready for this…”

Charles’ ass was now tinged with red; glorious handprints covering his buttocks in a tantalising pattern. Erik drew the palm of his hand slowly over Charles’ ass, the skin hot and tender to the touch, before reaching into his bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube.

There was a slight whimper from Charles in recognition of what Erik was doing, but he didn’t move. He kept his head hanging down over the side of Erik’s legs, one hand absently grasping at Erik’s knee as he anticipated the first touch.

Erik popped the lid off the bottle before squeezing some lube directly onto Charles’ ass, smirking slightly as Charles flinched in response to the coldness of the liquid. He placed the bottle on the bed before once more drawing his hand over Charles’ ass, edging his fingers towards Charles’ entrance and slipping the first one inside. Charles gave out a slight whimper but he didn’t resist, not entirely, though he was still as tight as ever so Erik had some difficulty in his intrusion.

With the assistance of the lube Erik was able to work his fingers inside, but unlike during their previous encounters Erik wasn’t exactly trying to loosen Charles up in preparation for sex, he had another motive in mind entirely…

When Erik’s fingers first brushed against Charles’ prostate Charles let out a startled moan that only increased Erik’s arousal. The noise made Erik smile in satisfaction, and once he knew he had the correct spot he was relentless- rubbing his fingers against the tangle of nerves whilst holding Charles in place so he didn’t squirm away.

“Erik, ah! What are yo-- Stop!” Charles got out in-between groans, grasping weakly at Erik’s knee.

There was more moaning from Charles that sounded more pained than anything else and a few cries of “Don’t!” but Erik kept the motions up, grinning to himself as he felt Charles’ cock begin to harden where it was pressed against Erik’s leg.

When he was satisfied with the state of Charles’ arousal Erik withdrew his fingers, resting his hand against Charles’ buttocks once more and rubbing the surface soothingly.

“Now, Charles, I’m going to let you go and I want you to take your clothes off and kneel on the ground in front of me, do you understand?”

Erik waited for a response but there was none, so he gave Charles’ ass another quick smack.

“Charles, are you listening to me?” Erik asked, leaning close to speak into Charles’ ear.

“Yes…” Charles murmured quietly.

“Are you going to do as I ask?”

Another pause, then: “Yes…”

At that, Erik released his hold and watched in interest as Charles slid from his lap. The telepath slumped to his knees in front of Erik, staring hard at the ground as he slid his trousers all the way off with shaking hands before turning his attention towards his shirt and beginning to unbutton it. Erik felt desire pooling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Charles bare himself, eyes trailing over Charles’ pale skin adorned with freckles; arousal reaching fever pitch as his gaze focused on Charles’ hard cock jutting up into the space in front of him.

When Charles was fully exposed he sat back on his folded legs; shaking hands coming to clasp together in front of his crotch like he was trying to conceal his member from Erik’s view.

“Charles, look at me”, Erik requested.

Charles let out a shaky breath but didn’t move, not until Erik reached down to gently touch Charles under the chin with one finger, tilting his face upwards. As soon as Charles’ beautiful blue eyes came into view Erik felt a surge of feeling in his chest that almost matched his desire, and he moved his thumb to rub against Charles’ plump lower lip as he talked to him.

“I’m going to take my trousers off now, and you’re not going to move- okay, Charles?”

There were no words from Charles, but there was a small nod which Erik found satisfactory.

Erik let go of Charles’ face and reached down, grasping his trousers with both hands and sliding them past his thighs and down to rest at his ankles. Charles let out an audible gasp in response, his eyes growing wider than before as he glanced down at Erik’s massive cock, but he didn’t move away, though he was no longer meeting Erik’s eyes.

“Charles…” Erik said softly, reaching to grasp Charles’ face once more. He rubbed his thumb against Charles’ jawline, feeling Charles tremble in his hold. “You’ve left a mark on me, you know?” Erik murmured, tilting Charles’ gaze down to regard the scar that spanned his thigh from where Charles had stabbed him. “I think you should kiss it better…”

There was a flicker of expression across Charles’ face that Erik suspected was annoyance, but he complied when Erik slid a hand around the back of Charles’ neck to pull him closer- directing Charles’ mouth down to his upper thigh. Erik let out a low murmur of enjoyment when Charles’ lips pressed against the skin of his leg, though he ached to turn Charles’ face further into his crotch and to get the telepath to kiss his cock instead. But there would be time for that.

Erik allowed Charles to withdraw afterwards, keeping his hand placed at the back of Charles’ neck and stroking fingers through Charles’ hair. He seized a handful of the hair at the nape more roughly, pulling on it carefully but pointedly in order to get Charles to look up once more.

“I want you to open your mouth, Charles- will you do that for me?”

Charles didn’t respond, so Erik used his hold on Charles’ hair to pull the telepath slightly closer.

“Charles, you understand that this arrangement can be mutually beneficial for both of us, don’t you? I will get you adamantium and whatever else you want, I will keep you safe from people in this place who might want to harm you, but you’re going to have to be good to me in return. From now on, you belong to me. Do you think you can agree to that?”

Charles was still trembling slightly- swallowing hard, cheeks flushed and pink, eyes bold and blue, cock still rigid and standing to attention. Erik found the sight delightful.

“Okay…” Charles mumbled.

Erik smiled, before using his hold on Charles to pull him even closer. He used his other hand to grasp the base of his shaft, directing his cock towards Charles’ mouth. Charles still didn’t part his lips, not to begin with, so Erik traced the head of his cock against Charles’ mouth- circling slowly until Charles opened up at last.

Erik let out an audible sigh of satisfaction as he slid his member past Charles’ lips, feeling the wet heat of Charles’ mouth envelop him. Charles had closed his eyes as soon as the act had started, and although Erik wanted very much to connect with Charles visually during the blowjob, he decided not to push for too much at that particular moment in time. Instead he kept his grip on Charles’ hair, using it to guide Charles into sliding his mouth along the length of the shaft.

When Erik was certain Charles wasn’t going to fight he decided to embolden the act by pulling Charles even closer, sending his cock pulsing down the back of Charles’ throat and holding it in place until Charles started to gasp. Charles’ hands moved up to resist; one grasping Erik’s member around the base as he moaned and pulled back from Erik’s cock. Erik allowed Charles to withdraw, watching as Charles moved to rest his head against Erik’s thigh, breathing hard and coughing slightly.

“Alright?” Erik asked, tracing his fingers through Charles’ hair.

“Fuck you”, Charles muttered.

Erik let out a short laugh, before he swiftly reached down and wrapped one hand around Charles’ cock- stroking the shaft firmly and causing Charles to let out a frantic groan in response.

“AH- don’t!” Charles protested, grasping hold of Erik’s wrist and looking up at him desperately.

“Why not? You can’t tell me you don’t like it- you clearly do”.

“Please, just don’t…”

“If I let go are you going to behave? Are you going to use your pretty mouth to suck my cock properly like I know you can?”

“Yes…”

Erik gave Charles’ shaft one last stroke before he unclenched his grip- moving his hand back to rest in Charles’ hair and waiting expectantly for Charles to resume the act.

Charles let out a low sigh before he edged forward once more- wrapping one hand around the base of Erik’s cock and leaning down to take the length in his mouth. Erik hadn’t necessarily expected Charles to be so bold, and he couldn’t help but let out a throaty groan as Charles began to slide his lips up and down in earnest- swirling his tongue around the head of Erik’s cock each time he reached the top.

It didn’t take long for Erik to succumb to the feeling. He held onto Charles’ head with both hands, moaning in enjoyment as the feelings of pleasure began to build, until eventually he came hard down Charles’ throat with a long drawn-out groan. Charles kept his head in place as it happened, though Erik wouldn’t have let him withdraw anyway… Erik only released his grip once his cock had finished spurting, at which point Charles sat back on the floor- breathing hard and staring down at the ground.

“I knew your mouth had to be good for something besides scowling”, Erik said, watching Charles with a smug smile.

In response Charles turned away on the floor- gathering his clothing and frantically pulling it on. Charles was still hard which pleased Erik greatly, but he didn’t attempt to do anything about it.

Erik watched as Charles redressed, thinking about the adamantium he was going to get for Charles and wondering what the telepath was going to do with it. It certainly deserved further investigation, but Erik was content to leave that for another day.

“I’ll see you soon, Charles”, Erik promised, seeing Charles only glance back at him once before he turned and hurried over towards the door- pulling up the sheet and slipping under it and out of sight.


End file.
